The Running Monk
by Sylus Marner
Summary: My first story, I wrote it when I was bored, flame if ya want. Criticism is a good thing. Read and Review please.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I express any desire to.

It was two past midnight and a purple clad figure zoomed through the forest dodging low branches and stones his only light was that of the moon.

"Have to get away" the figure thought to his self. He took a right at a group of trees and ran as fast as he could, nearing a river bed he heard an all toofamiliar voice speak, "You won't escape, houshi-sama!" upon hearing the voice his heart nearly jumped out of his chest with fright. He thought he had lost her a while back ago but he was wrong.

The houshi quickened his pace in an attempt to out run his pursuer but came to an abrupt stop when agigantic boomerang swept past him and carved a trench in the ground ahead of him before returning to the yōkai taijiya perched atop the flying neko youkai who caught it with a grin.

The monk took a sharp left through a thicket of trees in hopes of losiong the young demon slayer as her neko partner would havetrouble navigating the thick tree tops especially at this time of night, but alas his efforts proved futile when he came into a small clearing and heard a smallthud against the ground beside him turning his head towards the sound he saw a small ball of gun powder with a lit fuse.

Running from the ensuing explosion he was surprised to see another bomb land close to him and he cut right to avoid the blast only to have another land to the left of him and then another and another and it became clear to him, she was forcing him to move in one direction and one direction only but as he liked not being blown up he had only one choice, to move in the direction she permitted him.

"She's serious about this." the monk exclaimed to himself.

Treading through the smoke covered grass and trees the monk headed to the only area he could, the only area she'd allow him as she now kept a steady barrage of bombs to his left and right, he knew he could only go straight if he valued his life.

After traversing several yards he came to another small clearing but this one came with a complimentary Kilala in her transformed state, much to the monk's chagrin, and she let out a fierce growl at the young monk before stepping aside to let a much angrier face come into view.

There, before him, stood an incredibly pissed Sango. "You...are...not...getting...away...MONK!!!" said the demon slayer punctuating each word with a step forward drawing her sword on the final word.

"Calm down Sango, do you really wanna do this?" pleaded the now desperate monk, though the plea fell on deaf ears as the slayer scowled at him.

Both sat in silence for a moment, a sort of calm before the storm, the calm was shattered when the angered demon slayer charged the monk with her blade drawn.

Loud clangs rang through the forest as blade met staff many times, the young slayer slashing and the monk parrying her katana each time. Miroku tried to talk it over with her but the slayer's mind was made up, she would not take "no" for an answer.

Back at Kaede's hut, a grumpy hanyou by the name Inuyasha woke from his dreams of ramen and noodles to find a pillow half way in his mouth. "What the hell are those lound clangings?!" he mumbled through the pillow, waking up Kagome and Shippo in the process, the former shot up and looked around to notice they a seemingly enraged half demon with her good pillow in his mouth and screamed "Sit, boy!" resulting in the half demon falling down into the floor with a loud crash.

"At least he had a pillow to break his fall." chimed the orange haired Kitsune, which prompted a punch to the noggin from the now recovered Inuyasha which in turn incited another sitting from Kagome.

Kagome decided to check in on Sango and Miroku while Inuyasha recovered from his second helping of dirt pie only to find the slayer and monk both missing. The priestess then ran back to her room to find Inuyasha holding Shippo up by his tail and bonking him on the head over and over resulting in several red lumps protruding through the young fox's orange locks who was screaming for help from his silver haired tormentor.

Upon seeing Kagome enter the room the hanyou released his grip on the kitsune who then bounded over to Kagome and hid behind her and proceeded to taunt the half demon about his upcoming 'Sit Session' when Kagome worriedly said "Inuyasha, I can't find Sango or Miroku, neither are in their rooms." to which Inuyasha replied "Keh, I saw the monk bolt out of here a few hours ago with a furious Sango not far behind him, so quit your damn worrying would ya?" Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and then returned to current events and gave a steady supply of "Sit" commands to the ill behaved hanyou.

Back with the slayer and the monk, metal still met wood as the couple continued to fight with fatigue setting in on both the only thing that drove Sango to continue was her determination to conquer the man before her, while the monk's parries started to slow and grow weaker, a few more more strikes and parries and monk's exhaustion started to take its toll and he lost footing, seeing this opportuninty the slayer knocked his staff from his hands and sent him to the ground and drew her chain from its pouch.

Back at the village a bitter, dirt covered Inuyasha sat on the porch of the hut with his back ingnoring the nagging priestess beside him who was multitasking between chewing him out and putting a cold compress on the young fox's head when 3 blurry figures appeared before them in the distance, as they approached they recognized them as Kilala, Sango...and a chained up Miroku? It was then that a raspy old voice of Kaede came from the doorway of the hut "I see you managed to capture him Sango."

"Yeah, he put up a hell of a fight but I got him in the end." said Sango as she whiped the sweat from her brow and dragged the now detained Miroku back to her hut.

"You know", spoke up Inuyasha, "for being as lecherous and perverted as he is I would have never guessed Miroku was scared of sex."


End file.
